Debo volver a casa
by carbonaraspaghetti
Summary: Chopper tiene que volver a casa. Y debe hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo, porque Ace está en peligro. Fic inspirado en ET.


_One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. ET y sus personajes pertenecen a Steven Spielberg._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Cineastas del Foro One Piece: Grand Line._

_Fic basado en la película _ET el Extraterrestre_, de Steven Spielberg_

**DEBO VOLVER A CASA  
**

No entendía la risa humana. ¿Qué de divertido tenía vestirme con su ropa? ¿Acaso la ropa humana era graciosa? No, eso no podía ser, porque todos la llevaban. Entonces, ¿era yo? ¿Mi aspecto era divertido? Vale, quizá no era lo más guapo del universo, pero...

\- Aparta – el chico quitó a su hermano del camino.

Ace abrió la puerta del armario. Se quejó al verme vestido con una extraña prenda rosa que acababa en falda y con la que había visto a Makino, su madre, más de una vez (supongo que no sería una ropa adecuada para mí). Pensé que era extraño que la reacción del muchacho fuera tan diferente a la de su hermano, Luffy, que había estado un rato riendo, antes de enseñarme a... ¡Ah, sí!

\- Ace, Ace... Ace, Ace, Ace... - me había enseñado a hablar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No estás contento ya con el estropicio que has hecho, Chopper?

\- Ace, Ace – continué. Quizá así podría ayudarme a llegar al fin a mi planeta... Lo sé, ponía mis esperanzas en algo insignificante.

Él pareció darse cuenta de que estaba nombrándole, porque puso una de esas caras que solían poner los humanos cuando se sorprendían. O quizá ponían esa cara cuando me veían, no lo sé. Quizá era una cara exclusiva que-

\- Le he enseñado a hablar – interrumpió Luffy mis pensamientos -. Mira todo lo que se ha traído aquí. ¿Para qué lo querrá?

Señaló aquello que había llevado al armario, provocando la mirada extrañada de Ace.

_Aquello_ eran artefactos que, por lo que había podido analizar, permitían a unos humanos comunicarse con otros humanos. Al parecer, se llamaban teléfonos.

\- Chopper. ¿Puedes decirlo? Chopper – enunció el mayor, hablándome como si fuera tonto, como llevaban haciendo desde que me bebí esa lata de cerveza. Vale, sí, eso había sido un fallo por mi parte; ¡pero es que no sabía que era perjudicial para la salud! En mi planeta, con mis conocimientos de medicina, no hubiera pasado eso.

\- Chopper – respondí, como echándole en cara que no era tan tonto como él quería.

\- ¡Ay, qué mono eres! - me acarició la cabeza.

No sé por qué, pero me entraron ganas de hacer un baile extraño y exclamar _¡Baka, baka!_

\- Chopper, Chopper – lo repetí, porque me gustaba que me diera mimos -. Sé bueno, Chopper.

\- Deberías devolverle su dignidad – rio Ace, dirigiéndose a su hermano -. Ésta es la cosa más ridícula que he visto.

Me alejé. Tras una exhaustiva tarde de Barrio Sésamo, entendía más o menos lo que hablaban los humanos; y, a juzgar por su tono, el muchacho se estaba burlando de mí, y no me apetecían diversiones a mi costa. Además, quería volver a casa costara lo que costase, así que busqué un comic que había encontrado poco antes (bastante extraño, por cierto: trataba sobre titanes que invadían el mundo) y señalé las viñetas que preseleccioné con anterioridad.

\- Mi casa... Teléfono...

\- ¿Mikasa? ¿Qué pasa con ella? - se rascó Ace la nuca.

\- No, dice "Mi casa" - observó Luffy.

Caminé con pesadez a la ventana y señalé con mi corto dedo al cielo, diciendo "Mi casa... Teléfono..." mientras Ace se asombraba. Sonrió.

\- Sí, tu casa está ahí – suspiró -. Ésa es la casa de Chopper...

\- Mi casa... Chopper... Teléfono...

\- ¡Mi casa, teléfono! ¡Quiere telefonear a alguien! - exclamó el pequeño. Empezaba a creer que era más listo que su hermano mayor, porque él no daba muestras de entender nada.

En ese momento, su otro hermano, Sabo, apareció por la puerta, sonriendo con su diente de menos. Tenía más edad que los otros dos, o eso había supuesto.

\- ¡Pobre Chopper! ¿Qué le habéis hecho? - exclamó, corriendo hasta mi posición y agachándose hasta quedar a mi altura.

Dije algo de nuevo, y su cara de póker fue algo memorable.

.

Me dolía el pecho. Y me sentía mal, porque sabía que a Ace también. Entendía que estaba conectado a mí de alguna manera, y eso me hacía daño de sobremanera; sobre todo cuando lo vi ahí, conectado a todos esos tubos. Me quise morir, no sólo por él; sino por mí. ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Sólo habíamos ido a recoger unas muestras! ¡Acabé en la Tierra por accidente y...!

No, debo dejar de engañarme. No acabé en la Tierra por accidente: ellos me abandonaron. No se preocuparon por mí, y aun así quería volver a casa. ¿Por qué? Sólo había dos personas que me querían allí (Hiruluk y Kureha), ¿para qué despedirme de este mundo?

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba muriendo, muriendo de verdad. Ésa era la razón por la que debía volver: tenía que recuperarme, sobre todo para salvar a Ace. Teníamos una conexión extraña y, a la vez, especial.

\- Chopper...

Abrí levemente los ojos, para ver el débil rostro de Ace. Estaba mirándome, preocupado; aunque no estaba tan malo como antes. Quizá yo debía morir para salvar su vida.

\- Chopper, ¿qué les pasa a las flores?

Estaban reviviendo. Dios mío, estaban reviviendo. Eso quería decir que... Que yo también lo estaba haciendo.

No sé cómo, de pronto me vi en la cesta de la bici de Ace, con Sabo y sus amigos a nuestras espaldas. Querían que hiciera volar las bicis, como hice en Halloween, sobre la Luna. No me acuerdo muy bien esos momentos -recordemos que estaba al borde de la muerte-, pero sé que la gente nos miraba, sabía quiénes éramos y, aun así, sólo se asustaban. No decían nada. Cobardes.

Unos coches se interpusieron en nuestro camino, y entonces abrí mucho los ojos. Ahí estábamos, en el aire de nuevo. Cuando asimilaron que no tocaban el suelo, se alegraron; hicieron cabriolas y rieron a más no poder. Realmente me encantaban los niños, eran los únicos que comprendían que el mundo era un poco más divertido de lo que los adultos creían.

.

Mi corazón se iluminó. Me di cuenta de que Hiruluk y Kureha me estaban esperando, sabía que serían los únicos que me echarían en falta. Dolía, dolía, y faltaba poco para que dejara de hacerlo, así que simplemente fui a irme a la nave sin mirar atrás, para que no doliera también en el interior.

\- Chopper... - reclamó Ace, cogiéndome de la mano.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta. Lo vi con el pelo alborotado y los ojos llorosos. Lo iba a echar mucho de menos.

\- Ouch...

\- Ouch... - repitió.

Le miré a los ojos. Tenía que decirle algo que le obligara a no lamentar la pérdida.

\- Ace... Siempre estaré aquí dentro – afirmé, señalándolo con el dedo; y el se echó a llorar a mis brazos.

Lo envolví en un fuerte abrazo y estuvimos así por un tiempo, hasta que empezó a doler más de lo normal. Se me escapó eso que los humanos llaman una "lágrima" y me separé de él. Lo iba a echar mucho, muchísimo de menos.

\- A-adiós – tartamudeó.

**...**

**No sé si estará a la altura, pero ahí va el reto :D**


End file.
